


Best Day of her Life

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soccer AU, not edited, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Andromache plays soccer for a living and she’s just about to play the most important match of her life. The World Cup.And then there’s the tiny detail of a wedding ring in her sock drawer and the most beautiful woman in the world being her girlfriend.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Best Day of her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/gifts).



> Apparently I finished this in December and I have no recollection of it whatsoever. 
> 
> @lilolilyrae gave me this prompt waaay back, so this is for you!! Thank you so much <3

It had to have been the best day of her life. It just had to be. Everything had gone perfectly. From the game to the proposal.

It had begun in the changing room. Andy had stood on a bench, with her team in front of her. They had all looked nervous, but excited. She had delivered her usual speech. The “it’s a good team, but we’re better” speech. Booker, their trainer, had stood just outside the changing room and had told them to hurry up.

Then, there was the little girl she had walked with. She had been absolutely adorable. Her name was Nile and she had her hair in two piggy tails and her uniform had to be at least two sizes too big. She had given Andy a big hug before she ran off the field. She had sat in the front with what Andy assumed was her family, then.

The game had been intense. They had scored the first goal, but not long after the other team had scored, too. By halftime, it was 2-2 and Andy really wasn’t sure if it would go their way.

But it did. They had won. Her entire team had been cheering and singing to the point Andy could barely hear her own voice anymore. Even Booker had looked pleased.

It seemed like everyone was talking to her at the same time and she didn’t have the time to reply, until Nile suddenly stood before her again. Her mother came running after her and grabbed Nile as soon as she came close enough. Her mother apologized again and again, as Nile handed Andy a flower and told her she had known they would win. A minute of reassuring the mother it was more than okay later, Andy watched as the girl left hand in hand with her mother.

And this, of course. This had to be the best of all the things that could’ve happened.

It had happened so fast. One moment her team had surrounded her, the other Quynh had thrown herself in Andy’s arms and in pure  _ bliss, _ Andy had asked her. She had wanted to for ages now but was too scared to. But today, today nothing could go wrong. Not even this.

“Yes”, Quynh’s voice was barely above a whisper, yet Andy could hear it over the noise. “Oh, Andromache. Yes. Yes.”

Andy kissed her. Long and hard and she didn’t care about the cameras. Her heart had never raced faster than it did now. She had never felt better than she did now.

Quynh kissed her back and Andy wasn’t sure how long they stood like that until Quynh finally pulled back. Andy had no idea how, but Quynh’s makeup and hair still looked absolutely perfect.

“Go”, Andy could hear the happiness in Quynh’s voice. “I’ll see you later. The reporters will want to chat with you.”

Andy wasn’t sure how long it took until everyone had gathered in the changing room again, but it had to be at least an hour.

“Alright!”, Booker clapped his hands together, as if to get everyone’s attention. It still took a few minutes before the chatter died down. “You all did great today. Don’t stay up too late and don’t drink too much.”

The girls cheered.

“You’re one to talk!”

Booker made a face and turned to Andy, as if to ask her to say something.

“He’s right”, Andy said, as she climbed back up on the bench. It was the easiest way to have a look at all of them at once. “I won’t be joining you. I’ve got something else to do.”

The silence was almost pressing. Andy  _ always  _ came with them. It didn’t matter if it was a win or a loss. They always went out together.

“Oh, fuck off, don’t look so serious. I’ll come with you next time”, Andy continued and glanced over at Booker. He rolled his eyes at her. “I asked Quynh-... well, I asked Quynh to marry me. I’d like to spend tonight with her.”

The changing room  _ exploded  _ with sound. The girls dragged Andy from the bench and everyone talked and cheered and sang.

“Fucking finally!”

Andy laughed again. She didn’t know what to say, she could only laugh.

Quynh waited for her by their car. Joe and Nicky stood with her, with their heads close together. Quynh immediately perked her head up when Andy came close.

“You told the whole team”, she said, and Andy could tell she tried her hardest to sound blaming, but the bright smile made it impossible for Andy to actually think Quynh was angry with her. “I can’t believe you told the whole team.”

“Did Book tell you already?”

“Sure did”, Joe replied and before Andy could reply, Nicky had gathered her in his arms and held her there for a moment.

“Congrats, sis”, Joe hugged her the second Nicky let go. “I can’t believe you didn’t ask earlier.”

“Me neither!” Quynh chuckled softly.

“I promise I do have a ring”, Andy gently pushed Joe away, as if to get to Quynh.

“I know”, Quynh gently pressed her kiss to Andy’s. “You can’t lie for shit. And you’re even worse at hiding things.”

They curled up in bed as soon as they got back home. Andy laid on her back and Quynh was wrapped around her right side.

“It’s a shame you don’t play anymore”, Andy said, when they had settled against each other and both were comfortable. “I’d love to have you on the team,”

Quynh giggled.

“I’m getting too old”, she complained. “And all you’d do is stare at my ass. You’d never win another match.”

Andy laughed for a second, before she frowned.

“Hey! I’m older than you!”

Quynh had moved away to watch her and had the sweetest smile on her lips. Andy couldn’t do other than pull her close and press a soft kiss to her lips.

“I can’t stop thinking about you in a red wedding dress.”

“Traditional?” Quynh placed her head on Andy’s shoulder again and gently let her fingers draw patterns on Andy’s tummy.

“Yeah. Maybe then your mom would like me.”

“She already likes you, silly.”

Andy wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. She was almost sure Quynh had fallen asleep when she carefully moved away from her, to go have a shower.

“Where are you going?” Quynh mumbled, as she sat up and tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes. She  _ almost  _ had a pout on her face and Andy swore she died and was resurrected within milliseconds.

“I’m just gonna shower”, Andy promised, as she gently pressed a kiss to Quynh’s forehead and just as gently pushed her down on the bed again. “I’ll be back before you know it. Sleep, love.”

Quynh hummed softly and did as she was told. Andy draped the covers over her and pressed a last kiss to her lips.

She pulled back, quickly got her pyjamas (an oversized shirt, probably Booker or Joe’s and a pair of knee socks) and went to the bathroom. Just as she was about to leave the bedroom, Quynh spoke.

“You still haven’t given me the ring…  _ wife _ .”

Andy laughed softly. The word did sound… right, in a way she couldn’t explain even if she tried.

“Tomorrow, Quynh. Love you, darling.”

There was a small smile on Quynh’s lips, as she turned her back to Andy to go back to sleep.

“Love you, too, wife.”

It wasn’t until Andy stood in the shower that she could really think about the day. With the hot water streaming down her back and the scent of Quynh’s soap in the room, she thought back on everything that had happened today. And then she realised it; this truly had to be the best day of her life. 


End file.
